Aimee's Theory of Happiness
by Aquirs-Chan
Summary: A song sung by Aimee on her own wondering on love and happiness. Based on the Kagerou Project song, 'Ayano's Theory of Happiness'.


*** Play: Ayano's Theory of Happiness, Instrumental***

Again those months run on by

My mind filling up with only family

"Aimee's now's our leader everyone

so try to get along with her for us please"

Flower shop of crimson brick, we all had met inside of that place

Two and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own so it seemed

Looking deep into their eyes, so different in all three, then I see

Hidden just beneath are memories grown ups never see

Terror in their faces, they said "I'm a monster inside" filled with fear

And so I said "That's true. We're all monsters that's clear as day."

"But even so, the people in this world are all blind, no really!"

"Because even that's the truth, I'll love you anyways."

Thinking of what'd be fun, or might be dumb,

I was a leader and tried my best too

"Hey guys, look over here!" My butterfly mask on me

"Why not make ourselves the new Phantom Thieves?"

They smiled and put on their masks.

We're the new phantom thieves, and we'll steal your hearts

"So maybe just a little we'll smile again"

And always be one big happy family

On that day, we vowed, "If we cannot find

another reason to live besides each other, we'll die!"

With the endings, of our lives, each others guns.

A mass group suicide, isn't that fun?!

A few months had passed by, and our family grew, from four to nine

We are all broken, but being with each other makes it fine

I build my friendships, trying to keep our promise alive

But no matter how hard I try, I still scream every time

Suddenly I bump into, a stranger with icy blue eyes

He glares at me and starts to yell so angrily

I stare back at him, as I heard the words of hatred pouring

And ever since that day, I've never felt so satisfied

And all we felt, for each other, was hate and anger

I had never known someone this way

And so, when all of those feelings, one day disappeared

We both wondered what we truly wanted to hear

My brown eyes had widened, in shock at his words

I searched my heart desperately to find an answer

But the moment he said, "I love you!" I knew

And I replied, "I love you, too."

My tears never stopped falling, my answer was clear

I found my reason to live, someone I hold dear

I held him closely, and sobbed, love flooding my soul

My heart was no longer alone

I'm clumsy, stupid and hateful no less

But on that day, I had never felt so blessed

Now that I found my reason to live, I wonder about the Phantom Thieves

Will they too, find their reasons to live, love and breath?

Until that day comes, I'll be there for them, and pondering

I ask them all if I was a good leader?

Will you remember the reason I vowed to love with all of my being?

I vowed because I loved all the sins and the hopes

And as tomorrow breaks, I hope you'll love it too

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! That was an almost spoiler free song about Aimee and MMM. Sorry I haven't been updating, but with school and December coming soon, I'm having troubles preparing for exams again. But in order to ensure my writing doesn't get rusty, I'm devoting my time to snippets, songs like this one, or personal stories for me and me alone.**

 **Either way, I'll have more free time in December with the holidays and will start updating again in that month. Also, Shatter the Chains will finally be updated! I just need to analyze Ak****'s and Sh***'s characters and I'll be set. This is a plot chapter, not a snippet chapter, so it's very important.**

 **Anyways, thank you for putting up with me and my diverting stories. With the goals I put up for myself, these two stories are gonna be really long. Like Shatter the Chains might be 200 chapters long and I don't even know with My Modern Maid. This is gonna be my first big writing project on my wimpy 13 year old shoulders and I will make these fics are decent!**

 **Thank you for reading and listening, hope to see you all soon. BUH BYE!**


End file.
